Vanguard Guide (Mass Effect 2)
The Vanguard specializes in a combination of combat and biotic abilities. Though not as tough as the soldier, or nowhere near as potent as the adept, the Vanguard can still (like any other class) be a force to be reckoned with. Like the first game, the Vanguard's gameplay focus is primarily on taking down enemies as quickly as possible. Overview The main difference between ME1 and ME2 is that the Vanguard is now more focused on close combat. Vanguards are able to use the following weapons: heavy pistols, submachine guns, shotguns, and heavy weapons. The submachine gun serves as both your main weapon and your backup weapon; you'll probably find yourself using a submachine gun the most of the time, but in certain areas you'll find that they can be rather lacking at times, therefore switching between weapons frequently (depending on the situation) is necessary. Whenever you're about to go into close range combat, you'll obviously want to use your shotgun. The shotgun literally shreds through enemies at close range, but use your ammo wisely because you don't have a whole lot of it. If the enemies are a bit farther away, pull out a pistol and start picking enemies off, but again, make each shot count. As for heavy weapons, you'll want something that's decent at taking down enemies as quickly as possible. When the situation calls for it, use your ammo abilities to appropriately fit the situation. If you find yourself too far away from an enemy, use charge to quickly clear the distance and knock them to the ground so you can finish them off! If not, use pull to drag them closer. The Vanguard isn't the toughest class out there in terms of health, therefore you will need to select your armor pieces so that you have decent shields and health. Even with a lot of health, cover is a must. With health setbacks all set aside, you are equipped with everything you need to bring down your enemy quickly. Combat is mostly strategic, your best bet is to look for weak points in the enemy lines and target them first. If you find yourself completely swamped, a carefully placed shockwave can quickly turn the tables; use it and make a quick getaway to cover, or use it as an opportunity to finish them off before they can get back up again! The main area in which a Vanguard suffers is mid and long range firepower. Although Vanguards are capable of holding their own in this area, it is still somewhat lacking. You will want to have squadmates who can use assault rifles and/or sniper rifles to make up for this. In addition, the biotic abilities you possess lack any means of quickly lowering enemy defenses (i.e. armor, shields, etc.), so you will also want to choose squadmates who excel in this area. Powers Class Powers Incendiary Ammo Adds extra damage over time, stops enemies from regenerating, and works wonders against armor. Since most of your kills will be caused by shooting, it's a good idea to put at least a couple points into this. It's well worth the perks. Cryo Ammo Unlike incendiary ammo, it doesn't give your weapons extra damage. Instead it has a chance of freezing enemies solid, which is useful for keeping an enemy still for a few seconds. You can use those few seconds to focus on dealing with other enemies, or you can shatter the frozen enemy for an instant kill. All in all, this ability has its uses. Charge The ace-in-the-hole Vanguard ability, the best thing about it? Only Vanguards get it! Versatile power which can either turn the tide of battle in your favour or against you, depending on how you use it. The most obvious use for this power would be clearing a distance between you and an enemy in a very short time, but it can also be used to knock back an enemy that's close up to you. Definitely comes in handy against charging Krogan. If you find a squad member has run into a bunch of enemies and they're surrounded, charge in to give your artificially intelligent friend a hand. It can be upgraded to Heavy Charge (increased damage) or Area Charge (gives area impact). Area charge seems to be the more worthwhile investment, but Heavy Charge also slows time down, so if you're quick you could pick off some enemies before they gang up on you. One should take caution when using this ability, as charging into the wrong place might not end well. However, it is sometimes overlooked that charging grants a shield bonus, and so it can also be useful to charge whenever your sheild are down. Shockwave Another useful ability found in the Vanguard's arsenal. It works kind of like throwing a bowling ball into your enemies, and it seems to ignore cover and climb up ledges as well. However, it is best used on level or sloped terrain. Pretty much anything it hits, it knocks down. Therefore it has its uses in clearing out enemies that are surrounding you, knocking them out of cover, or it can be used as a follow up to charge. If you find your enemies funneling onto a very narrow bridge, well... you get the idea! Can be upgraded for more damage, or more area of effect. Either seem to be useful. Pull Basically the ME2 version of Lift, except this time it actually pulls enemies towards you instead of simply lifting them in the air. Although it might not seem like much, pull has its uses in (at least temporarily) helping you having one less hostile to worry about. While enemies are airborne, it's wise to finish them off while they're helpless. It can be upgraded to have longer duration, or to pull more enemies at once. Assault Mastery Passive ability which increases your health, power recharge times, weapon damage, and decreases your power recharge time. Also provides a bonus to Paragon/Renegade scores. Definitely worthwhile to invest a few points here, and definitely worthwhile to specialize in one of the two specializations. Either seem to have their uses, and depends mainly on preference. '''Champion- '''Champion grants additional paragon/renegade, health, and even further reduces power recharge times. Also maximizes power duration. '''Destroyer- '''Destroyer yields further increase to weapon and power damage. Bonus Powers Weapons and Equipment Armor Weapons Heavy Weapons ML-100 Grenade Launcher The grenade launcher has its uses in taking out a lot of enemies really quickly. The best thing about it is you have it from the start. Good for use in the early game, but once your crowd controlling capabilities start to get better in the later game, you might find yourself wanting to change to another weapon. ML-77 Missile Launcher The missile launcher is essentially a dumbed down version of the grenade launcher. All you have to do is point and shoot, and the missile will blow up the nearest enemy (provided there is an enemy that is close enough). Though it may seem like a no-brainer, it comes at the cost of seemingly decreased damage and impact radius. Good for quickly taking down single targets at medium range. M-622 Avalanche M-920 Cain Collector Particle Beam Found during the first mission where you fight the collectors, the Particle Beam unleashes a sustained laser which deals continuous damage at a high rate to a single target. It works well at any range (especially medium and long ranges) against shields, barriers, and armor, easily making up for what you lack in the weapons department. Not very difficult to aim at all, and very useful for taking down larger enemies quickly. One of the better heavy weapon choices. Squad Members Garrus He was one of your best friends in the first game, and he is most certainly one of your best friends the second game. Garrus can wield both assault rifles and sniper rifles, immediately making up for what you will lack in the weapons department, he drops enemies like flies. His overload will prove invaluable when taking down a shielded enemy, and his concussive shot is definitely a plus for hitting armor/barriers hard, or simply knocking an unshielded enemy on their ass. In combat, let him hang back a bit and cover you as you move in closer. Once you unlock his armor piercing ammo, he's pretty much set. Garrus goes well with just about any squadmate. Definitely one of the better squadmate choices for a Vanguard. Grunt Grunt is raw health and firepower, without a doubt the most durable squadmate in the game. He can pack quite a punch with concussive shot, and his incendiary ammo comes in handy as well. Grunt is best used as being a pure tank, and the large shield increases offered by fortification adds a great deal to that. Using shotguns and assault rifles, he excels in just about all combat situations. Great for complemeting you in close range. For his assault rifle, give him the Vindicator to increase his potential at longer ranges. The damage he can deal is decent enough already, so it's best to upgrade his class power to increase his health/regeneration rate. Jack Based upon the abilities she has and the weapons she uses, Jack is essentially a Vanguard as well. Her abilities are pretty much the same as yours, complement yours very well. Her absolutely most useful ability is shockwave; if you have Jack in your squad, you can continually pound the enemy with shockwaves! Once you unlock Warp Ammo, she becomes very useful in taking down enemies with barriers and armor (especially Collectors). Pull doesn't hurt either. Jack combines well with a squadmate who can lower enemy defenses and/or wield longer range weapons such as Garrus or Thane. Jacob Like Jack, Jacob seems to be a Vanguard as well. The only difference is he seems to be more of a tank than a damage dealer. He has pull and incendiary ammo, and both can be put to good use. Once he gets barrier, his role at being a tank seems to become more justified, although not quite as tough as Grunt. Upgrade his class power so he has more health. Legion Legion has quite an interesting weapon/power configuration. He has assault rifles and sniper rifles making him more of a mid-long range specialist, but his class power makes him seem a bit like a tank as well. He offers Combat Drone and AI Hacking, making him useful for taking out shields and dealing with robotic enemies like mechs and of course, geth. Miranda Best thing about Miranda, she has both warp and overload! Extremely useful in the fact that she can take down armor, barriers, health, and shields with relative ease. The only thing is she's a bit lacking in the firepower department, only being able to use submachine guns and pistols. Your second squadmate should preferably be someone who can use assault rifles and/or sniper rifles. Mordin Mordin is your man for organics. Able to take down shields, use neural shock, and freeze annoying snipers, he's the collectors worst nightmare. Definetly bring him in any mission with organics and in general. His long range tech powers will help for sure against unreachable enemies like snipers. He also combines well with Grunt for a tank. Also goes well with Garrus in the back picking off the stonger foes whilst you flank the enemy with charge and shockwave. Definitely a very useful Salarian. Samara Samara is a very useful partner to have on the squad. She has the ability to use assault rifles and pistols, and very useful biotic abilities. Her throw ability compliments your pull ability very well. Her ablity to utilise assault rifles can be a good replacement for the Vandguard's inability to. Although this can be easily replaced by others, Samara is still a useful asset to most squads, and choosing her on a player's squad should not be overlooked. Tali Since the Vanguard's focus is close range combat and biotics, Tali can be an excellent choice for your team to replace the lack of technological adeptness of Vanguards. Her Combat Drone is a good distraction so that you can use the break in enemy fire to unleash your biotic abilities, or perhaps recharge them. AI Hacking is useful for this as well. If she hacks a more powerful synthetic like a Geth Hunter, you can use that as suitable cover for you to charge in close and unleash hell with your shotgun. Thane Zaeed Category:Guides